


Татуировка

by winni_w



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как Скад получил свою тату</p>
            </blockquote>





	Татуировка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2012.

Нельзя точно сказать, сколько времени было на часах Скада, когда он очнулся от деликатного касания, валяясь на грязной брусчатке.  
\- Ты не видишь, что ли? У меня нет блядских часов, - процедил он блаженной туристке с фотоаппаратом.  
Туристка, вздохнув, убралась из тени киоска. Скад прикрыл глаза и оперся спиной на неровную стенку газетного ларька. Во рту кислило, голова разламывалась. Оценив свое состояние, Скад понял, что проспал здесь всю ночь. Спина после такого халатного отношения жаловалась на жестокость хозяина, зловредная шея не сгибалась.   
\- Ок, - прохрипел сам себе Скад. - Ок. Все, блядь, отлично.   
Он большим пальцем поднял сползшую на глаза бандану и сунул дрожащую руку в карман толстовки. Вынув пачку "Неголуаз", Скад попытался прикурить - сигарета сломалась в замерзших пальцах. Зло сцепив зубы, он поднес зажигалку к оставшемуся бычку. Затянулся мощно, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения; сигарета после невольного воздержания чувствовалась вкусной, как конфетка.   
Выпустив струю дыма, Скад оглядел окрестности. Над головой висела неоновая вывеска, жирными личинками выводя "Небар" над крыльцом бара. За грязными кедами начиналась узкая улица, мощеная брусчаткой - значит, заключил он, тут центр города. Мимо него, полулежащего, сновали ножки на шпильках и деловые портфели. Глаз Скад не поднимал; и так ясно, что на лицах у торопливых клерков одно лишь корпоративное раболепие. Так что он заглядывал под юбки.  
И тут дошло, что холеная туристка спрашивала у него совсем не про время. Та интересовалась, все ли в порядке. Дура сердобольная богатая.  
\- Ага, в полном порядке, - запоздало пробурчал Скад.   
И ведь он не пил. Просто негде было ночевать.  
Скад поднял глаза на розовато-лиловый шнурок неба между бесконечными кирпичными стенами. "Значит, вечер", - заключил он. Тянуло влагой, явно собирался дождь. Скад повел языком по гладкой внутренней поверхности нижней губы. Пожалуй, пора.  
Он воздел себя на ноги, перебирая руками по рельефному сайдингу киоска. Конечности нехотя слушались; Скад неровно побрел, изредка задевая ладонью кирпичную стену. Офисные муравьи огибали его по дуге, никому не хотелось испачкать выглаженный хитин деловых костюмов.  
Спустя час Скад дошел до "Неклуба". Уже стемнело, дождь так и не пошел, но на улице было сыро. Небольшая вывеска сияла, насыщая сумрак кровью. Под ее зловещим светом тени меж кирпичных стен и брусчаткой казались гуще. Исщербленные ступени на сколах поблескивали - блики напоминали вытянутые кости.   
Скад, хорошо помня прошлую ночь, замешкался у порога. Он снова потянулся за сигаретами. Стоя в тени, Скад наблюдал за вереницей людей, разряженных и опасных, точно хищные стрекозы-бомбардировщики. Изредка стрекозы волокли на буксире пойманных мошек - мягкотелых, теплокровных, и во взгляде у тех блестел испуганный азарт.   
Скад прекрасно знал, что ждало добычу в "Неклубе". Он сам был такой мошкой, только испорченной чувством долга и ненормальной привязанностью. Оттого стрекозы поводили жвалами в его сторону, но на этом все заканчивалось. Хищники чуяли, что данную шею кусать не стоит - Скад уже считался в собственности. Его купили еще до рождения.  
Правда, у Скада еще не было клейма, то есть, договор не озвучивался официально. Хозяин не хотел отмечать его. "Но я уже отмечен!" - с привычной досадой подумал Скад, выдыхая табачный дым. Как может быть неотмеченным человек, купленный до рождения вампирами? Скад знал это всегда. Он - слуга.   
Он служил, когда передавал фальшивые паспорта и наркотики. Служил, бродя по разным фестивалям и праздникам - подбирая жертв своим владельцам. Скользкий Скад выкручивался из лап копов без посторонней помощи - да, и так он служил своему дому; клан вампиров был его домом, а не семья отца. Родители отказались от него еще до рождения - это врезано в память Скада на всю жизнь. Въелось в подкорку, выжжено в душе. Поэтому, кстати говоря, в школе его избегали. Отчужденный и мрачный подросток с явным сдвигом по фазе (например, ненависть к серебряным цацкам) - кому нужен такой друг?  
Он никому не нужен.  
Только своему хозяину.   
Но только тогда, когда старается.   
И Скад работал на совесть. Логичным было получить клеймо, как все фамилиары вампиров. Иногда слуга ненавязчиво напоминал об этом; хозяин пропускал мимо ушей. Впрочем, мысля рационально, Скад осознавал, что так лучше. Мало ли, попадется в руки охотников? Заклейменному фамилиару придется ой как тяжко; никто не любит предателей.   
А Скад еще до рождения изменил человеческому роду.   
И без клейма он ощущал себя... незавершенным, что ли. Скад не принадлежал ни людям, ни вампирам, он был - ничей.   
Пусть мягкотелые рассказывают сказки о свободе. На самом деле так тяжело быть свободным, когда никому не нужен.  
"Гив ми э хоуп, ги-ив ми э хоуп", - тоскливо промычал Скад себе под нос строку из старой песни.   
\- Чего не заходишь? - из тени мягко выделился сгусток тьмы.   
Скад вздрогнул, столбик пепла осыпался с окурка. Хозяин форсил во всем черном, как обычно, поэтому разглядеть его было затруднительно. Вампир подошел к человеку ближе, вставая за плечом. Скад бессознательно наклонил голову, подставляя голую шею. Сзади сдержанно выдохнули - холодный воздух покрыл кожу человека мурашками.   
\- Ты же меня выкинул, - напомнил Скад, искоса глядя на своего непредсказуемого хозяина.  
Скад знал, что вид доступного тела возбуждает вампиров сильнее, чем обычных мужчин; на похоть накладывается голод по крови. О, Скад знал о хозяевах все. И сейчас он тихонько наслаждался тем, как вампир смотрел на его беззащитную шею, не отводя тяжелеющий взгляд. Не-мертвый с удовольствием впитывал тепло, идущее от человеческого тела, такого близкого, такого доступного. Он нюхал Скада, словно дегустатор дорогое вино.   
Человек ощущал себя грязным после ночи на тротуаре, ему хотелось вымыться. Но он чувствовал, что вампиру нравился букет из теплой крови, крепкого мужского запаха и городской пыли. Ноздри Скада вздрогнули, расширяясь от возбуждения, смешанного со страхом; он представил себе, как хозяин впивается ему в шею, рвет мясо и жадно давится его - его! - кровью. Тогда Скад впитался бы в тело вампира, стал бы его частью. Смотрел бы через глаза хозяина, бегал эритроцитами по его крови, встраивался белком в его кости. Тогда вампир не сможет отделаться от него. Тогда он будет нужным хозяину по определению. Скад прикрыл глаза, неровно выдыхая. От близости вампира привычно ослабли колени. Скад затянулся было сигаретой, но та уже потухла. "К черту", - человек уронил окурок.   
\- Правильно, - усмехнулся хозяин, любуясь выступившей сонной артерией на шее Скада. - Я тебя выгнал. Потому что ты достал меня своим бзиком на клеймо.  
\- Я хочу быть твоим, Фрост, - шепнул человек.  
\- Откровенно, - вампир издал смешок и коснулся холодной ладонью задницы Скада. - А в этом смысле тоже хочешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Да-а? - протянул Дикон и выпустил когти.  
Скад дернулся, когда в бедро вонзились пять острых иголок, но смолчал - только втянул воздух ноздрями.  
\- Какой терпели-ивый, - сквозь зубы проворчал хозяин. - Ну-ка, спусти штаны.  
Вереница вампиров и случайных людей перестала втягиваться в двери клуба. Теперь зрители со вкусом таращились на бесплатное зрелище. Скад, мутно поглядев на них, вжикнул молнией на ширинке. Синие джинсы упали на кеды, обнажив худые ноги. Вампиры оскалились. Кто-то засвистел в толпе.  
Хозяин медленно заставил Скада развернуться к стене - спущенные джинсы неловко спутывали. Зрители заржали. Скад наклонил голову, завешиваясь грязными патлами. Он прикрыл глаза, отключаясь от шума, - теперь были только он и ледяные гладкие руки хозяина на его талии.  
Сильные пальцы надавили на спину - Скад наклонился. Руками он уперся в стену. Острый коготь, царапая кожу, стянул с него боксеры. Скад почувствовал, как сквозняк холодит кожу. Теперь касания были мягкими, видно, Фрост втянул когти. Скад сглотнул, чувствуя, как подушечки пальцев скользят по ягодицам, нагреваясь от его тепла. Он слышал, как звякают пуговицы на ширинке брюк Дикона. В толпе снова засвистели и заулюлюкали.  
Палец, уже потеплевший, коснулся ануса. Скад сильно вдохнул. Аккуратно Дикон провел костяшками по мышцам раз-другой, массируя. Касание настолько непривычное, что Скад не мог сказать - нравилось ему или нет. Это было на грани острого наслаждения и глубинного отвращения; Скад подавил желание съежиться и наоборот, нагнулся сильнее, открывая себя хозяину.  
Вампир хмыкнул.  
И с силой вогнал гладкий член в Скада.  
Без смазки. Без подготовки. Без ничего.   
Такое чувство, что насадили на ледяной кол.   
Скад вытаращился, бессмысленно глядя на мусор под ногами. Джинсы вывалили язык ремня на консервные банки. Скад хватал ртом воздух. Вампир застыл. Скада распирало изнутри; ощущение наполненности привнесло новые краски в его самосознание. Холодные пальцы рисовали на подставленной спине узоры. Эта нежная щекотка на фоне грубого проникновения казалась невыносимой. Скад чуть не корчился, обдирая ладони о кирпич.   
\- Да у тебя первый раз, мой сладкий, - с удовольствием сказал Фрост. Скад не смог ничего ответить, от боли перехватило дыхание.  
Из толпы подбадривали свистом и воплями.   
Дикон выпустил когти в бока Скаду, резко двинул членом взад-вперед и снова застыл. Скад громко вскрикнул. Его собственный член жалко болтался.   
Через некоторое время Скад ощутил, что ледяной торос в его заднице исчез, теперь там ощутимо грело. В боках болезненно саднили царапины от когтей вампира. Фрост лениво повел членом назад, потом вперед, и снова назад - томительно медленно, буквально натягивая Скада на себя. Тот со свистом дышал сквозь зубы. Пытка - и никогда еще Скад не ощущал себя настолько грязным и настолько использованным, что это граничило с предельной нужностью. Он был необходим своему взбалмошному хозяину здесь и сейчас, а остальное - что ж, на хуй. В буквальном смысле.  
Скад не заметил момент, когда начал сам подаваться навстречу члену Фроста. Полунасилуя, больно впиваясь когтями в тело, хозяин гнул его сильнее, заставляя задрать задницу - и нашелся какой-то такой угол, что Скад снова застонал, теперь от муки, смешанной с яростным удовольствием. Его безжалостно драли, и каждое наждачное движение высекало искры не только боли, но и жгучего наслаждения. Он, не стесняясь, охал и подмахивал. Фрост обхватил вставший член Скада нагретыми пальцами и стал поддрачивать ему в такт своим движениям - все быстрее и мощнее.  
От сильного оргазма Скад заорал во все горло: он кончал не только членом, но и задницей, горело все тело, и это было так сильно, непривычно, так долго и больно, как никогда не случалось ни с одной женщиной. Он не почувствовал, как выплеснулся вампир; ощутил только плавный выход члена прочь.  
Скад без сил упал на колени, прямо на консервные банки, стукнувшись лбом в стену. Теперь он расплывался киселем, мягче самой мягкотелой жертвы. Вампир вытер капюшоном его толстовки свой член и застегнул брюки.  
\- В клуб, - резко сказал Фрост и исчез.  
Но сначала Скад ободранными руками прикурил. Толпа постепенно рассасывалась, награждая его смешками и одобрительным свистом. Шершавый кирпич холодил лоб. Докурив, Скад нашел в себе силы подняться и натянуть джинсы обратно.   
Отряхнувшись, он поднялся по костистым ступеням и вошел в клуб. Там танцевали под жесткий рейв; размягченные лица людей, введенных в транс, соседствовали с хищными гримасами вампиров. Через стробовспышки и толпу - некоторые узнавали и подхохатывали вслед, - Скад протолкался к неприметной двери за сценой. Открыв, он попал в царство тишины.  
За стеной гулко бухала музыка, а здесь, на кожаных диванах, немногочисленные вампиры цедили дорогую кровь. Самой элитной, мельком вспомнил Скад, считалась кровь различных метисов, поскольку в ней смешивались разные гены. Но сам он никак не отличил бы одну "марку" от другой - красная, что еще. И как-то не горел желанием превратиться в кровососа и начать разбираться в "винах". Нет, это было не его.  
\- Сюда, - поманил Фрост. - Я сегодня нереально добрый.  
Скад зашел за бордовую ширму, щурясь от яркого синеватого света. Там оказался тату-салон: кресло среди блестящего кафеля, пробирки, разные машинки со зловещими иглами. Худой разрисованный мастер внимательно посмотрел на гостей. "Татуировка!" - екнуло сердце у Скада. - "Заслужил!"  
\- Садись.  
Скад неловко полулег на кресло, стараясь уберечь задницу от сильной боли. Фрост прыснул, но тут же отвлекся на мастера, пытаясь придумать как можно более незаметное место для татуировки.  
\- Эх, если бы татуировать изнутри, - досадливо поморщился Дикон.  
\- Изнутри? Давайте тут, - Скад вывернул пальцами нижнюю губу.  
Фрост посмотрел на Скада иначе: в его взгляде появилось нечто оценивающее, как если бы кинолог внезапно обнаружил, что новая собака на удивление умна. Скад завопил про себя от триумфа.  
\- Это очень болезненно, - предупредил мастер.  
\- Ну и что?  
Восхитительное чувство нужности никак не уходило; напуганный своим внезапным счастьем, окрыленный Скад мысленно пинал себя, чтобы не обольщаться. Не помогало.  
Мастер поднял брови, глядя на Фроста.   
\- Первый раз вижу такую радость у мягкотелого.  
\- Сам воспитывал, - усмехнулся Дикон. - Вперед. Делайте, как сказано.  
Нижнюю губу Скада вывернули, прикрепив скотчем к подбородку для верности. Мастер вколол обезболивающее, нижняя челюсть онемела. Поэтому иголки набивали тату нечувствительно. Мастер часто вытирал выступающую кровь. Дикон, нависавший столпом над креслом, задумчиво смотрел на красные капли.   
Скад не осмелился взять его за руку. Он сжал в ладони черную брючину.


End file.
